A night on a spaceship
by InsanePublisher
Summary: Goku finds Vegeta in a vulnerable position, asleep. Sorta AU.


**A/N: This is slightly AU. It takes place in the Frieza saga. Goku accesses Super Saiyan and defeats Frieza easily, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin escape Namek (which blows up) using Frieza's ship. Vegeta doesn't die-he gets knocked out. Goku takes the capsule corp ship with Vegeta to get off Earth (however, it takes a year because the ship is damaged). By the way, Vegeta is slightly OOC. Chi chi has died.**

Damn.

Goku cussed everytime he saw it.

You wanna know what it was?

Vegeta's ass.

He hated it. He hated looking at it, but not being able to grab it. Everytime he saw Vegeta's butt, its magnificent curves emphasized by his black spandex pants, he cursed quietly in his mind. The saiyan prince's butt was perfect in every way-it had almost no fat, it was tanned nicely, and it was well muscled.

Right now, Vegeta was in a doggy position, looking under the bed for his scouter (Goku had kicked it under accidentally.).

"Are you all right, Kakkarot?" Vegeta looked at him strangely, a scouter in his hand. "You've been acting weird recently."

Goku panicked. "Uh-n-nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just thinking about Frieza, you know."

Vegeta laughed. "That guy? He was weak. You defeated him, didn't you." Vegeta walked past him. "Hey, get ready for sleep. By the way, can you not kick me while sleeping?"

Goku laughed awkwardly. "Sure..."

Goku lay in bed, wide awake in the infinite depths of space. His arms spread out, watching Vegeta sleep-he just couldn't resist. He loved the way Vegeta's arse moved when he moved his legs-he loved how Vegeta's abs showed through his partly destroyed battle armor- He just loved it.

Finally, Goku couldn't resist. Thinking in his head: "It's fine. Vegeta's asleep. He'll never notice."

How wrong he could be.

Goku got up on the bed, removing the covers gently from Vegeta's slumbering body. He turned over, and pulled Vegeta closer gently to straddle him. He grabbed his ass, and groped it gently, feeling the curves.

"Nice..." He murmured. Goku stroked his crotch quietly, while rubbing against the saiyan prince's ars. He felt his dick grow hard, and he lifted Vegeta into his lap ever so gently, his legs wrapping around Vegeta's chest while he pulled down the slumbering saiyan's black spandex pants down gently to his thighs. Goku felt his dick growing harder as he slowly let a finger slip into Vegeta's butthole. It was so tight, and it turned him on so much-finally, after 3 months of wait! Goku felt Vegeta shift in his arms, Vegeta mumbling: "Yes, father..."

Goku was struck by a moment of fear. He quickly slipped his finger out of Vegeta's butt, and was paralyzed in fear of being discovered. However, a minute passed, and Vegeta was unmoving. Goku sighed in relief, and he quickly laid Vegeta on his chest, his pants resting on the ankle of his boots. He rested Vegeta's head on a pillow, so he was almost laid out doggy style. This turned on Goku way more, and he quickly pulled off his pants, his dick already at its 9 inches long. He rubbed its head against the saiyan prince's arse gently, feeling his climax come on. He resisted, and waited until it ebbed down before he began to kiss and lick Vegeta's butt. He felt his dick grow harder. and he yelped in ecstasy.

Vegeta stirred. "Goku..? What is it?" He turned around, his eyelids drooped. He looked at Goku,his naked lower half just out of his sight.

"Uh-uh-Nothing!" Goku cried a bit too loudly. He lay down quickly, pulling the covers over his body.

"Oh...ok... Zzz..." Vegeta fell back asleep. Goku's relieved sigh came loudly, echoing across the room like a gust of wind. He pulled Vegeta's tight butt towards him, massaging its cheeks while rubbing against it with his cock. His moans penetrated the room, and shock shot through him when he felt a hand wrapping around his cock, tugging at it.

"What the fu-" Goku swore in surprise as he looked down to see Vegeta's hand stroking his cock.

"Why did you stop, Kakkarot?" Vegeta moaned lustfully. "Keep going..."

"You knew the whole time?" Goku asked in surprise, falling back.

"Of course I did..." Vegeta laughed. "Every time I bent down or such, I saw you staring at my butt. Did you like what you saw?"

"W-what about just now..." Goku stuttered in shock and confusion.

"Oh, I knew the whole time alright." Vegeta whispered. "It felt so good, you just holding me and groping my ass. Besides, I helped you-Do you think you would've done it tonight if I hadn't drugged your food with a stimulant and a virtility tablet."

"..." Goku was at a loss for words. "Oh really? You drugged me?"

"You should thank me. I helped you-we're both happy." Vegeta looked at him. "Now, why stop?"

Goku suddenly pulled out a bunch of chains from below the bed. "You think it's alright to drug me? Really? Now you're going to get it."

The saiyan quickly clasped the chains onto the confused prince, pinning him to the posts of the bed with the chains. "By the way, these dampen your power so don't even think about breaking through them."

Vegeta laughed. "Why would I?"

"Oh, you're gonna have to beg." Goku set Vegeta down doggy style, pulling off the rest of his clothes along with Vegeta's battle armor. Vegeta smirked.

"Do you want it? Come get it." Vegeta laughed.

Goku smiled. "Oh, its you that's going to be begging soon." He licked his pointer finger, wetting it slightly before letting it slip into Vegeta's butt. The saiyan prince's back arced, his yelp showing his excitement. He let it move around, provoking the prince even more. Vegeta cried out, lust clouding his mind. The intrusion felt cold, wrong-but Vegeta soon overcame it, and was panting for more.

"Do you like it, bitch?" Goku said huskily.

"Yes! YES!" Vegeta couldn't get the words out fast enough. "More!"

"You want more?" Goku shouted in his ear. "Then say sorry for drugging me!"

Vegeta managed a laugh. "I don't see why I should. I was doing a favor for both of us."

Goku slipped his finger out, bodily juices coating it. "Then you get this." He dropped his head down, directly above the chained saiyan's ass. He licked it, while grasping his balls gently, kneading them. He worked on his butt, being careful to never give Vegeta enough for release. He let the tip of his cock rub against Vegeta's opening, letting a small shot of cum hit his perfect ass. Vegeta screamed in frustration, pulling at the chains in vain. His shout echoed in the ship: "Why can't you just do it?"

"Say you're sorry for drugging me!" Goku roared, slapping Vegeta's buttcheeks in anger, leaving a red mark.

"N-n-no!" It took every ounce of self control Vegeta possessed (and he had a lot) to stop himself from admitting an apology. "It was a favor for b-both of us!"

Goku smirked. "So that's how it is, eh?" Goku rubbed against Vegeta's butt, while sliding below Vegeta's doggy position body to mouth the tip of his cock, just barely. He massaged Vegeta's buttcheeks hard with his fingers, eliciting a lustful moan from the chained Saiyan. Vegeta felt a sharp pleasure course through his body, but it still wasn't enough for Vegeta to fully release his load.

"JUST DO IT!" screamed Vegeta in frustration. "IT WAS A FAVOR!"

"Say sorry." laughed Goku, sliding out from under Vegeta.

"Never..." Vegeta croaked through weakening defenses.

Goku smiled menacingly, sitting down Vegeta's back, facing his butt. He slapped it. "You're gonna get a good ol' spanking till you say sorry!" He slapped it harder, making the cheeks jiggle slightly. Vegeta cried out in pain and pleasure. Goku buried his face in Vegeta's crack, licking and biting. Just as Vegeta was going to shoot his load, he stopped.

"SORRY!" Vegeta screamed. "I won't do it again!"

Goku laughed. "That's better." He climbed down from the prince's back, and thrusted inside Vegeta's butt furiously at a fast pace. Goku cried out when he felt the tight velvety walls close around him, coating it thickly with body juices. He shot his seed, and Vegeta felt it, writhing in pleasure. The prince felt ecstasy course through him, and he arced his back, his fingers tearing through a sheet. A bit of precum shot out of his erect dick, when Goku stopped and mouthed it. He bobbed up and down on at it at a steady rhythm, eliciting a throaty moan from the chained saiyan, while sticky cum shot out into Goku's mouth, who swallowed it in large mouthfuls. He slid out.

The martial artist smiled menacingly. "Time for some fun," He said. Kakarrot reached down and pulled out a vibrator, switched it on to level 10, and shoved it in Vegeta's butt. Meanwhile, he climbed over the moaning and helpless Vegeta to the head of the bed, where he caught Vegeta by the chin, opened his mouth, and shoved in his cock.

"Mmmff..." Vegeta mumbled in pure pleasure, cum shooting out of his cock in large loads while he bobbed on the kneeling Goku's cock. He moved the balls around in his mouth, tasting them tentatively while trying to stay on his knees and elbows. It was tangy and musky at the same time, Kakarrot's manhood. Goku emitted a throaty moan, grabbing Vegeta's hair and pushing him towards his chest, while the prince tried to mouth the entire 9" cock.

"A-uggghh..." Goku was reduced to a stuttering mess as he fired off his entire load, his seed shooting inside of the chained Vegeta. The former Frieza's henchman sucked it all up, licking it off his lips. Finally, he couldn't resist anymore, and collapsed on the bed, the vibrator still up his ass while Goku collapsed too. Soon, they were both fast asleep.

**8 Hours Later**

"Oh yes...Kakarrot yes...Please..."

Goku lifted his head sleepily, his eyelids drooped. He lifted himself up on his elbows to find a pleasured and chained saiyan prince masturbating to his name with a vibrator still shoved up his ass. Immediately, this turned on the naked Goku, who slapped Vegeta on the face so hard he hit the bed, still moaning. He chose this time to shoot out his large load of cum, hitting Goku on the chest, who tried to suck it up.

"You masturbate?" Goku asked huskily. "Well try this-" He slapped Vegeta's buttcheeks, hard. "You're gonna get a punishment for this. You want one?"

"YES!" Vegeta screamed, a bit too fast. Goku smirked, throwing Vegeta onto the bed again. He wrapped his hand around the prince's erect cock, stroking it tentatively while leaning down to bite on his nipples, prompting a loud yelp from a particular saiyan, who rolled over to face the ceiling. The super saiyan wasted no time on impaling himself with Vegeta's rigid cock, pumping up and down on the shaft, all the while groaning loudly. Vegeta wrapped his muscled legs around Goku's waist trying to get more of himself into him while thrusting into him as hard as possible. Goku felt the intrusion in his body, but he viewed it as something wonderful, and a long string of cum shot out from his erect dick onto Vegeta's mouth, who tried to suck it all up. However, just as Vegeta was reaching his climax, Goku climbed off (this was very hard for him) while Vegeta watched on in confusion.

"What?" Vegeta said, pulling at Goku.

"It ain't a punishment if it's fun," Goku smirked. He wrapped Vegeta's muscled, tanned and perfect legs around his neck, pulling him just in front of his cock, while its bulbous head rubbed against the crack teasingly. The super saiyan licked and bit Vegeta's nipples furiously, eliciting several screams from the helpless prince. Son Goku smiled, enjoying this, meanwhile he was stroking Vegeta's well defined abs. The saiyan prince tensed up in anticipation, and he screamed: "Please-please-i won't masturbate any more!"

Goku leaned down, licking Vegeta's crotch, wetting it. "Who's slut are you?"

"Yours! I'M YOUR SLUT!" Vegeta screamed. "I'm ONLY YOURS! Please! Just fuck me! I'm your dirty slut!"

Goku loved it. "That's better," He whispered, leaning down, his lips crashing into Vegeta's. Their tongues fought for dominance, as both Vegeta and Goku felt something they had not felt something for a long time-intense lust, love, and want-and as their kiss intesified, so did their love for each other. They pushed together, lips relaxing.

It was a minute before Goku pulled away. "You've earned it." He said, and Vegeta's legs tightened around his neck, all the while panting for breath. The vibrator has taken its toll on Vegeta, but it was a bit more before he finally would run out of energy. Goku got up, and lifted Vegeta slightly.

"You ready?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Vegeta's voice was unwavering.

Goku began his assault on Vegeta, slamming into the prince so forcefully the room shuddered, even a little. Vegeta gasped at the cold intrusion, then relaxed as his velvety walls closed in on Goku's shaft. Goku stifled a scream, before pulling his dick out forcefully, and slamming it back in, prompting a throaty moan from Vegeta.

"You like that bitch?" Goku asked.

"Yes! YES!" Vegeta screamed, pulling Goku closer using his legs. "MORE!"

Goku smiled, and gradually got into a rhythm, slamming in and out of Vegeta's crack. The sound of slapping skin and gasps filled the room, Vegeta trying to impale himself more and more while Goku thrusted in and out of his body. Their bodies joined a tremendous moment of pleasure, not two saiyans, but one. Goku let out a loud cry, as he felt his load shoot out of his body, his seed entering Vegeta's womb. Both bodies arced in pure pleasure, the saiyan prince screaming in ecstasy as he felt a warm sensation. Finally, Goku collapsed, undoing Vegeta's chains in the process, immediately collapsing onto the bed, next to Vegeta.

"I..love you..." Goku murmured.

"I love you too." Vegeta said, unwavering. He got up, flexed his arms, and sat down on Goku's stomach.

"Wh-what..." Goku mumbled, tired.

"Why don't you let me have some fun with your body?" Vegeta asked, indicating his cock.

"Sure." Goku managed a smile.

The saiyan prince wasted no time. He stroked Goku's abs gently, causing them to tense, while licking and biting down from Kakarrot's neck, never pausing once. When he came to his collarbone, Goku let out a small gasp. Vegeta smiled, attacking that place so furiously that Goku's mouth just hung open, overwhelmed by the wave of pleasure. A small spurt of pre-cum dripped out of his erect cock, which Vegeta noticed. He smiled, and lowered himself slowly onto Kakarrot's erect cock. Waves of pleasure rolled over them as they connected, and they just fell asleep like that, Vegeta laying his legs, with Goku's dick inside of him.


End file.
